Family Day at Hogwarts
by Gryffinclaw99
Summary: Hogwarts is inviting families to its first ever Family Day at Hogwarts! Against Harry's wishes, the Dursley's are sent an invitation, but only one of them is actually interested in going. A "Dudley visits Hogwarts" kind of story. I guess it's a Dudley redemption story as well. Lots of fun and magic.
1. Owl Post

**Hello Harry Potter fans! I'm Gryffinclaw99. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction I've written, and I'm so excited to finally post it. I finished it all today, so there are a total of 7 chapters, which I'll post every few days. For now, though, enjoy this Dudley-centric story I've written!**

 **((Disclaimers: 1) Obviously I don't own the rights to Harry Potter and 2) I am American, not British, so if there are words that are spelled differently or something, that's why.))**

First year Gryffindor Harry Potter sat at the long, wooden table in the Great Hall, impatiently awaiting the feast that was soon to come. He and Ron, both hungry and bored, were chatting about the upcoming quidditch match against Slytherin when something in Albus Dumbledore's speech caught their attention.

"As you all know," the headmaster droned on, "this weekend we will be hosting Family Day here at Hogwarts." Excited whispers filled the Great Hall, but Harry returned to his state of boredom and hunger. He had no family. Not really. He had seen his mother and father in the Mirror of Erised earlier that year, but he wished now more than ever that they could be there with him. Everyone else seemed so happy and enthusiastic about being able to show their families around Hogwarts. Even Ron had a grin on his face thinking of the trouble he could get Fred and George into if he played his cards right.

Dumbledore quieted the students with a raised hand. "Invitations have been sent to each and every one of your families, and we have special activities planned for them upon their arrival. You will also be allowed a trip to Hogsmeade as long as a parent or guardian accompanies you." So much excitement had filled the Great Hall that it became apparent that any attempt to continue his speech would be futile. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he surveyed the happy students before him. "Let the feast begin!"

O-O /*

After the feast had finished and students had started to leave, Dumbledore glided up to Harry, who was one of the only Gryffindors still at the table. The others had left to start making plans for their family's visit.

"Harry, dear boy," Dumbledore addressed the first year, "I couldn't help but notice you were looking a little forlorn during dinner, would you care to talk?"

Harry surveyed the old man. Then, feeling a hand on his shoulder, decided that if he could confide in anyone right now, it might as well be him. "Just thinking of my parents, I guess."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "You have been through a lot Harry, more than anyone else at this school, I daresay."

Harry looked away from Dumbledore's pitying gaze. "It just… hurts to see everyone else talking about their families when I haven't got one." Harry sighed and stood from the table, shaking Dumbledore's hand off his shoulder. "Family day…" he mumbled. "Yeah, right."

Harry turned to exit the Great Hall, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Dumbledore call out to him. "I'm sure your aunt and uncle will consider accepting the invitation I have sent to them."

Harry whirled around, face paler than a ghost. "WHAT?!"

Dumbledore was unfazed. "Was I incorrect in my assumption that you would not wish to be alone on Family Day, Harry?" the old wizard asked.

"You can't invite them! Take it back! Can you stop the invitation from being delivered? Can you…uninvite them? They can't come to Hogwarts. Please, Professor, don't let them come!"

Dumbledore was puzzled. He hadn't expected this reaction from Harry at all. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm afraid it's too late. The invitations were delivered this afternoon, by owl post."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he suddenly felt dizzy. Owls. Delivering a letter inviting VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSLEY to _Hogwarts_. He couldn't believe it.

As he headed back to his common room, he tried to console himself. _Surely they won't come. They hate magic._

Harry felt himself relax. He didn't have anything to worry about. There was no way the Dursleys would ever set foot in Hogwarts.

O-O /*

Wednesday after school, a very pudgy Dudley Dursley sat at the kitchen table, shoving food into his mouth while staring at a soccer match on the television.

Out of nowhere, a large, brown owl swooped down and landed right on top of the television set, having entered the house through a window left open to let in the cool April air. Dudley nearly fell off his chair in terror, then proceeded to hide under the table. To his horror, the owl followed him to his hiding place and screeched at him, shaking its leg at him which held a rolled up piece of parchment. Clearly the owl wanted Dudley to remove the parchment from its leg, so Dudley, afraid of what might happen if he didn't, reached out and grabbed it. Feathers flapped in his face as the owl took off just as quickly as it had come.

With hands shaking, Dudley unrolled the parchment and read what it said.

' _You have been invited to visit Hogwarts for the first ever Family Day, which will take place this Saturday. The day will include: a tour of the castle and its grounds, a brief seminar with headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a trip to Hogsmeade, back-to-back quidditch matches, with Hufflepuff facing Ravenclaw at 3:00, and Slytherin facing Gryffindor at 7:00._

 _And of course, there will be a special feast in the Great Hall in honor of all of our visitors._

 _Families wishing to stay overnight should seek lodging in Hogsmeade._

 _Hogwarts looks forward to your visit._

 _~Professor Minerva McGonagall'_

Dudley had no idea what half of the words meant in the letter, but he did recognize one. Hogwarts.

Ever since his cousin had run off to that school, Dudley had been curious. Scared, yes, but also very fascinated by the fact that there was a whole other world out there that he had never seen.

But before he could comprehend what this invitation meant, Petunia Dursley had stolen the letter from her son's hands. Her face blanched as she read the words, her eyes darting back and forth across the paper.

"VERNON!" her shrill voice shouted, "VERNON COME HERE!"

Vernon's meaty hands snatched the paper and Dudley knew exactly what was about to happen. After he, too, had read the letter, he was seething. His face turned a dark shade of red and he ripped the parchment into thousands of little pieces.

For a few short moments, Dudley had thought about what it would be like to actually visit the wizarding world that he had heard so little about. A castle? It sounded wonderful. But he had been stupid to think that he might get to go. He should've known that it would never happen.

Trying his best to hide his feelings of disappointment, Dudley glanced up at his mother, who seemed to be processing the information with a wild look of confusion on her face.

As he lay in bed that night, after an evening of his family pretending the letter never existed, Dudley had a thought—one of his own, which didn't come by often. Why should he not be allowed to go to this "Hogwarts Family Day" just because his dad said no? Harry got to go to Hogwarts even though Vernon tried to stop it from happening! It was then that Dudley decided that he would figure out a way to get himself to Hogwarts. He had no idea how he would do it, but as he fell asleep that night, his mind was filled with images of cackling old witches brewing potions and old, bearded wizards pulling bunnies out of hats, which for the first time, was a happy thought.

 **That's all for now! If you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear from you, and make sure you follow or favorite it so you get notified when I upload a new chapter. Also, I accept constructive criticism, so if you have any advice or corrections, feel free to leave a review with those as well. Reviews make me super happy, so have at it.**

 **I've always been super fascinated by Dudley, and I love Dudley redemption stories, so I just really wanted to try my hand at it. Up until now I've only written NCIS stories (check out my other account, NCIS Obsession) so it was a little difficult to switch gears into our favorite magical world.**

 **I'm looking forward to hearing what you all think!**

 **~Gryffinclaw99**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**As promised, here is Chapter 2. Time for Dudley to go on a little adventure…**

Saturday morning came, and Dudley was up before sunrise, a very unusual thing indeed. But today was special. Today, somehow, Dudley was going to go to Hogwarts to visit his cousin. He still hadn't figured out _how_ he was going to get there, nor did he fully understand _why_ he wanted to, but he felt this burning need to go there, so without any further thought, he pushed open the front door of No. 4 Privet Drive and left his house.

He only carried with him a few things that he supposed he might need: money, which he had taken from his dad's wallet earlier that morning; paper and a pen, which he thought might come in handy if he could figure out how to write a letter to that Professor…McGoogle; and some food for the journey. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone, so he had left a note to his family saying he was out with some friends. Occasionally, Dudley would stay overnight at a friend's house, so hopefully it wouldn't raise any alarms for the Dursleys this time.

Dudley's plan, if you could call it that, was to first go to the zoo, in hopes of finding an owl. It was stupid, he knew that, but he had seen owls do some crazy things since finding out that Harry was a wizard, so it was his only plan.

Once at the zoo, Dudley made a beeline to the owl enclosure, which he knew should be opening soon for a feeding demonstration. If all went according to plan, the owls will be moved out of their cage, making it possible for Dudley to call one over and tell it to take his note to Hogwarts.

Dudley's insides twisted and turned as he waited for the demonstration to start. _Was this going to work? He had no idea how wizard mail operated, would this owl even know where to go?_

At last, a zookeeper announced that the feeding demonstration was starting. Dudley shook himself out of his doubtful thoughts and got out his letter. From where he was standing behind a nearby wall, Dudley whistled and motioned for one of the owls to come to him, holding out his arm for it to land on. Dudley had watched enough Animal Planet to know how to do that.

To his surprise and great relief, the owl that was not being fed at the moment took off, causing the crowd to screech and duck to the ground. Dudley knew he didn't have long before the zookeeper went looking for the owl, so he very quickly tied his letter to the owl's leg using some of Petunia's ribbon and told it where to take the letter.

The owl seemed to understand, and as soon as it took off, Dudley sprinted toward the exit of the zoo. All he could do now was wait.

O-O /*

' _Dear Mr. Dursley,_

 _We have received your letter requesting directions to Hogwarts. My apologies for not being clearer in the invitation._

 _To get to Hogwarts, we suggest you board the Hogwarts Express at platform 9¾ which leaves promptly at 7 a.m. Muggles, such as yourself, will be able to pass through the barrier by simply walking through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. As long as you have the expectation that you will go through rather than run into the wall, the barrier will allow you entrance._

 _Hogwarts awaits your arrival._

 _~Professor McGonagall'_

Dudley felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It worked!

A glance at his watch told him that it was already 6:30, and Kings Cross Station was a 30 minute walk away. Determined, Dudley took off running in the direction of the train station. He wasn't in good shape by any means, but the adrenaline coursing through his body brought him to his destination in record time. By the time he got to platforms 9 and 10, it was already 6:55. He had 5 minutes to figure out how to get through the barrier.

Looking around him and seeing all of the passerby made Dudley feel even crazier than ever.

Taking a deep breath, Dudley set off at a jog toward the wall. He braced for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he fell through and skidded to a halt in front of a marvelous, red train, which was puffing smoke impressively into the air.

Dudley couldn't move. He was in awe. He glanced around, wide-eyed, taking in all the sights. Magical and muggle families alike were boarding the train, laughter in the air, and a feeling of…magic, which Dudley had never felt before. It was a beautiful sight, and Dudley couldn't believe he had actually gone through a magical barrier and was now standing in front of a magical train, getting ready to leave to visit a magical school.

The train's whistle blowing woke Dudley from his trance. Realizing the train was about to pull away from the platform, Dudley rushed to get aboard. He made it just in time. He finally found a place to sit in an empty compartment at the back of the train. Once he sat down he realized just how tired he was from all the morning's activities, and instantly fell asleep.

O-O /*

A few hours later Dudley awoke to the sound of his compartment's door being opened. A little old lady smiled back at him as she pushed a cart full of food past his door.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?" she asked kindly. "Free treats for Hogwarts Family Day."

Dudley had never actually talked to a fully grown wizard before. He gulped before finally rasping out, "Just some candy, please."

"Sure dear," the old witch said kindly, handing Dudley several boxes of candy like he had never seen before.

Dudley turned to ask what they were, but before he could the lady had disappeared. He had to admit, the prospect of eating unknown wizard candy made him a bit uncomfortable, but Dudley hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Very cautiously, Dudley grabbed what was called a "chocolate frog" and opened it. As soon as the top of the box was opened, something jumped out at him, causing him to scream. Dudley looked around to see what had come out of the box and was shocked to see that it was the chocolate frog, which had come to a stop on the seat across from him. Dudley picked it up carefully, hoping it wouldn't jump again, and took a small bite of it. It was delicious!

Then his eyes wandered back to the funny looking box the chocolate had come in. He saw something else moving around inside it, and pulled out what looked like a trading card. When the wizard on the front of the card waved at him, Dudley's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

 **Chapter 3 will be up Tuesday, most likely, so keep an eye out for that. Leave a review and let me know what you think! I'd especially like to know if my writing is okay, since I'm feeling a little out of practice.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Gryffinclaw99**


	3. A Dursley at Hogwarts

**Welcome back! Our little friend Dudley will soon be welcomed as well, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Enjoy this chapter!**

After a few more hours of trying all sorts of strange candies, there was an announcement that told the passengers that soon they would be arriving at Hogsmeade station. Dudley was so excited and nervous that his face was practically glued to the window trying to catch some glimpse of Hogwarts. He didn't see any castle, but as the train slowed to a stop he did see a whimsical little town with wizards and witches roaming about in pointy hats and billowing robes. It wasn't quite what Dudley was picturing, with images of Halloween costumes and decorations springing to mind.

As the passengers disembarked the train, Dudley followed along, trying his best to act casual. Not at all like he had set out on this trip without parental permission at the age of 11. The string of visitors eventually came to a stop at a road which was lined with carriages. Dudley did a double-take as he realized that there seemed to be nothing pulling said carriages. Nevertheless, the boy boarded the vehicle and sat anxiously as he was pulled nearer and nearer to the one place he never thought he would find himself.

But, boy was he glad he decided to come for a visit when the first view of Hogwarts came through the trees on the twisting path to the school. He was completely awestruck at the sight of the massive gothic castle, whose spires scraped the sky with authority and grace. _This_ was Harry's school? Where he lived and learned?

That thought caused Dudley's heart to sink momentarily. Harry seemed to have hit the educational jackpot on this one. But just as quick as the thought crossed his mind, it left him. He still couldn't believe that such a place existed and that he would get to see it for himself. His friends would be so jealous, that is, if he could tell them. But he knew he wouldn't, not because of any laws regarding Wizarding Secrecy, but because of his parents.

Dudley was jerked from his thoughts as the carriage came to a stop outside of a formidable looking gate. Along with the rest of the visitors, Dudley made his way to what appeared to be the main entrance to the castle. His heart was pumping so fast that he thought it might jump right out of his body. After what seemed like an eternity, the massive front doors swung open, revealing an older woman whose hair was knotted tightly in a bun.

"Good afternoon," she welcomed, beckoning the crowd of visiting families forward into the castle. "I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts, as well as the professor of Transfiguration." The witch came to a stop in front of yet another set of massive doors, effectively halting the group as well. "Inside the Great Hall," she said, gesturing to the doors behind her, "are the students. They have just finished their lunch and are prepared to visit with you and offer you a tour of the castle. You may find your student seated at their house table." The woman paused to whisper a few words to a small man who didn't look entirely human. He nodded and swiftly slipped through the large doors and into the Great Hall.

Dudley took the opportunity to sneak a glance into the room behind the doors, but didn't have much luck. All he heard was loud chatter from what must be at least a couple hundred students. Suddenly, Dudley realized that he had no idea which 'house' Harry was in. He hardly knew anything at all about him. They weren't exactly the best of friends. Would Harry even want him here? He would probably be embarrassed. Having no friends or family in a world he hardly even knows would be upsetting to say the least.

Dudley started to worry about how Harry would react. Should he just leave? Go back to the train platform and wait for the train to come back? As every second passed, Dudley realized more and more how big of a mistake coming here was.

But before he could retreat, the doors swung open to reveal what was, indeed, a very great hall. Dudley found himself being pushed inside by the horde of people making their way in to see their children. The room was magnificent. So much so, that Dudley was practically frozen in place, taking in his surroundings, all the way from the massive windows to the floating candles and the transparent ceiling.

All around him children were reuniting with their families, their smiles seeming to light up the room. Unsure of where to find Harry, Dudley started off to the left, drifting toward a table adorned with a green cloth. A quick glance up to the banner hovering above the table told him that the house was called 'Slytherin.' Sounded about right, seeing as Harry had once set a snake on him at the zoo. Dudley scanned the table distractedly, searching for his cousin's messy black hair and brilliant green eyes.

Apparently, though, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, and he walked right into a boy about his age with bleach blonde hair.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking, you oaf," the boy spat nastily.

Dudley backed away quickly, apologizing as he went. He searched through the crowd again for Harry, but to no avail. The hall was chaotic and he could barely see anything. Eventually, Dudley realized that there was no way he could find his cousin without some help. The blonde boy was still only a few feet away, so Dudley decided he'd try asking him, even though they hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot.

With caution, he approached the boy, who seemed to be keeping an eye out for his own visitors. "Um, excuse me," Dudley said dumbly, "do you happen to know Harry Potter?"

The boy looked at Dudley as if he couldn't believe such a person had actually just addressed him directly. After looking him up and down, he let out a scoff. "Of course, you idiot."

"Do you know where I might find him?" Dudley asked again, confused by the boy's blunt answer.

Another scoff. "Gryffindor, obviously," he answered rudely. "Who's asking? Come to gawk at the Chosen One, have you? Well. You should have done a little more research before coming, it seems."

Dudley was confused by almost everything the boy had just said. What did he mean by 'Chosen One?' Research?

"I'm his cousin," Dudley explained. That seemed to capture the attention of the blonde, who now looked like Christmas had come early. He smirked as he called the attention of any Slytherin around who would listen to him.

"Look everyone! Potter's oaf of a cousin has come to visit!" His announcement was met by a burst of nasty laughter around the table. Then he turned to Dudley. "You're a muggle, aren't you? I bet you missed your precious cousin _so_ much while he's been off at school running around like an idiot with his little friends. Did you expect to be welcomed here like a celebrity? Well, you're not, so get out of here," the boy said, his words rendering Dudley speechless. "Go find your beloved cousin. He's at that table over there, surrounded by his adoring fans. You can't miss him," he finished, roughly sitting himself down at the table and turning his back to Dudley.

More confused than ever, Dudley made his way to the table that the boy had pointed out. The banner above read 'Gryffindor' and was adorned with a lion. That was when Dudley was finally met with the sight of his cousin, and sure enough, a crowd of people surrounded him. He hadn't known what the blonde-haired boy had meant by 'adoring fans' but he was not expecting this. His cousin seemed to be somewhat popular in this world, and Dudley's brain simply could not comprehend as to why.

His whole life, Harry had been the freak. The one that didn't belong. The one who wasn't deserving of anyone's time or effort. But this… this was the complete opposite. Only Harry didn't seem to be enjoying himself.

He seemed to be trying to escape his circle of admirers, and was glancing around hopelessly in search of someone to help him out of this situation. Dudley stood awkwardly on the outskirts of this crowd and felt his body tense up as his cousin's green eyes met his own.

 **You like? I'd love to hear from you! I may even respond to some comments with a PM too! I love sharing what I write with the world. Making you smile makes me smile.**

 **Wow, that was really cheesy, but oh well. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon with chapter 4.**

 **~Gryffinclaw99**


	4. A Tour of Hogwarts

**Another day, another update. As requested, here is chapter 4!**

Shock. Disbelief. Panic. All of these emotions flashed through Harry's eyes as he tried to comprehend the fact that his muggle cousin was currently standing amongst his "followers" in the middle of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

His first instinct was to run. Hermione and Ron, both irritated by the onslaught of Harry's admirers, watched in confusion as their friend slipped under the table and crawled his way to the Great Hall's exit.

After finally escaping the madness, Harry scurried up the stairs in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Maybe if he pretended he hadn't seen Dudley, he would just disappear.

But no such luck. "HARRY!" Dudley called out, stopping the young wizard in his tracks. Harry willed himself to turn around and face his cousin, who was currently pounding up the brick staircase to catch up to him. "What was all that?" he asked, out of breath, gesturing back to the Great Hall.

A mixture of embarrassment, anger, and nervousness filled Harry as he scrambled for an explanation. "N-nothing. That was nothing." He briskly turned around and continued up the stairs, hoping to lose his bully of a cousin at one of the moving staircases if at all possible.

But Dudley didn't buy his answer. "How do all of those people know who you are?" he asked, following closely behind Harry.

"It's not important, Dudley."

"Are you famous?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But that blonde Slytherin boy said—"

That made Harry stop again, turning on Dudley with more confidence than he ever would have back at Privet Drive. "Malfoy?! Oh, of course. You and Malfoy, I should have known. I bet you had a good laugh swapping stories of how you've both made my life miserable. Do yourself a favor and go away before I hex you. I happen to know a few good ones now." With that Harry hurried up the stairs, but Dudley wouldn't leave.

Harry was furious. He had to do something to get rid of Dudley, but he knew he probably wouldn't get away with hexing him even if he tried. It was then that Harry looked up and saw that he was on the third floor.

Judging from Dudley's reaction to Harry's threat, he was still terrified of magic, which gave Harry an idea. Knowing full well that his oversized cousin would follow him, Harry crept into the forbidden third floor corridor.

Sure enough, Dudley was close behind, looking slightly afraid of the darkened passageway which he was now walking through. "Harry, where are you going?" he asked in a small voice, trying to keep up with his lankier cousin's fast pace. But Harry did not respond.

At last they reached a door, which seemed to be locked.

"Now what?" Dudley asked.

But before he could get the whole question out, Harry muttered _"Alohamora,"_ and pointed his wand at the keyhole. Dudley's eyes widened in shock as the door sprung open just a crack.

Harry stood with his hand on the doorknob, ready to open it. _Yes,_ he thought, _this should do the trick._ And with that, he pulled the door open as quietly as possible so as not to wake the beast lying within.

Sure enough, Fluffy the three-headed dog was snoozing away in the dark chamber, just as it had been when Ron and Hermione had been with him earlier in the year.

It took a moment for Harry to register the fact that Dudley was not running away in terror. He hadn't even said a word since Harry had unveiled the monstrous canine. When Harry turned to look at his muggle cousin, he saw that awe, not fear, filled his eyes.

"Wow!" Dudley said excitedly, trying still to be as quiet as possible. His eyes were glued to the magnificent creature before him. "Is that a dog with three heads?"

After a brief moment of confusion, Harry felt a smile come across his face and he chuckled. Maybe Dudley wasn't the magic-hating, Harry-hunting muggle that he thought he was. Suddenly, he didn't want to scare Dudley away from Hogwarts. Instead, he wanted to show him everything. This was his chance to finally have a person in his family that didn't make him feel like a worthless freak. Someone that he could share stories of magic with.

And there was something else. A certain gleam in Dudley's eye that Harry recognized. It reminded him of himself, and the first time he had ever seen the wizarding world. There was only one word that came to mind when he thought of that memory: Magical. And he wanted that experience for Dudley too.

O-O /*

After their little rendezvous with the three-headed dog, Dudley and Harry rushed out of the third floor corridor as quickly as possible to avoid getting caught in a forbidden area. With a newfound fondness between the two cousins, they made their way to the Gryffindor common room, both excited about what else the day had in store for them.

Dudley had been delighted by the moving staircases and had even waited for one to move so he could see what it was like. The paintings, which adorned the castle's walls from ceiling to floor, were absolutely fascinating to Dudley, after the initial shock wore off from being addressed by a man in one of the paintings. Finally, the boys made it through the portrait hole and slumped down into some comfy chairs in front of the fireplace in the common room.

They sat in silence for a moment, catching their breath and gazing at the flames lapping in the fireplace. Neither boy knew what to say to the other. This…getting along…was uncharted territory for both of them.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence. "Er, Dudley?" he started. After getting his cousin's attention, Harry continued. "What are you doing here, really?"

Dudley didn't quite know the answer to that question himself, so he shrugged. "I got the letter—the one from the McGoggle lady—and I guess… I wanted to see for myself, you know? Ever since that giant man came to take you away, I couldn't help but think about how there was a whole other world right there that I've never seen. And magic… It's unbelievable."

Harry was surprised by Dudley's answer. He talked about magic as if it were something good and exciting—the opposite of Vernon and Petunia's view of it.

Dudley seemed to know exactly what was going through Harry's mind. "I guess I never really bought into what mum and dad always said about magic. Or what they said about you, for that matter. I just… didn't know any other way to treat you. But that doesn't excuse it, I was awful to you Harry, and I see that now. Especially with that jerk Malloy guy messing with you all the time. You don't need it from me too. We're supposed to be your family."

The Gryffindor common room fell silent once again, the two boys staring at the flames and pondering all that had been said. It was unexpected to say the least. Harry never thought that he would get a full-blown apology from a Dursley. But it did feel good. Almost as if he had gained a companion that would make the summers at least a little less terrible than usual. Not quite a friend, and not yet a brother, but at least a companion. A friendly face in an otherwise hostile environment.

"Mum and dad don't know I'm here," Dudley said softly, eyes not breaking away from the flickering fireplace. "They can't know. The way they treat you, and the way they feel about magic, it can't be changed. It's too late. And if I…" Dudley's face fell. Harry knew what he was about to say. If he tried to change their minds, it would just get him into trouble. "I know they're not perfect. Far from it, in fact. But they're still my mum and dad."

Just then, Ron and Hermione burst through the portrait hole, bickering with each other as usual.

" _There_ you are, Harry! We were starting to worry!" Hermione said, oblivious to Harry's guest.

"Yeah, mate, we thought your fans had carried you off or something. Wouldn't put it past them. They just can't get enough of—"

Silence filled the room as Ron and Hermione realized that there was another person with Harry. "Oh, who's this?" Hermione said, cutting through the tension in the room. Ron, too, had a looked absolutely confused.

Harry stood up and stepped closer to his friends. "This is my cousin, Dudley."

Realization crossed Ron's face, and Hermione had to hold him back as he jumped at Dudley. "DON'T THINK TO TRY ANYTHING HERE, DURSLEY! WE'RE HARRY'S MATES AND WE WON'T LET YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON HIS HEAD! HERMIONE'S THE BRIGHTEST WITCH IN OUR YEAR AND SHE COULD—"

Harry cut off his best friend, assuring him that everything was okay. Ron seethed as he tried to calm himself down. He would rather be stuck taking potions with Snape for the rest of his life than let any harm come to Harry from his useless muggle family.

Dudley, eyes wide in shock and fear, had backed away from Ron as far as possible. Now, thankful that the outburst was over, he sat down in shame. Shaking his head, he said quietly, "I'm glad Harry has friends like you. Lord knows he needs it. We've never been much support."

"Oh." Ron's breathing finally slowed, and he, too, sat down, realizing that something in Dudley had obviously changed from the last he had heard of him. "Are you sure you're Dudley Dursley?" he said with a chuckle, elbowing his friend's chubby cousin in the side.

Dudley let a small smile cross his face. Hermione nodded in approval, sitting herself next to Ron on the sofa and fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Well, Dudley," Harry said, rising abruptly from his chair, "What do you want to see first?"

 **Oh boy, a lot happened in that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be answering reviews with PM's again, so please let me know what you think.**

 **I'll upload chapter 5 tomorrow.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Gryffinclaw99**


	5. Exploring the Castle

**And here's chapter 5. Dudley finally gets an honest tour of Hogwarts. One that does** _ **not**_ **include a giant 3 headed dog, this time. Enjoy.**

Dudley didn't know why he had agreed to first go visit the half-giant called Hagrid who had recently given him a pig tail, but here he was roaming through the beautiful castle grounds on his way to the unusual man's hut.

Ron had been giving him a rundown of what to expect basically since they left the common room, with Hermione butting in with a few comments of her own. Dudley, however, wasn't too focused on Ron or Hermione. He was too busy thinking about the bushy haired mammoth of a man that had once knocked a door right off it's hinges.

"And make sure you don't actually eat any of his cakes, unless you want to lose a tooth; just feed them to Fang…"

As they neared the hut, Hagrid swung open the door. "Harry!" he said happily, till his eyes came to a rest on the fourth child that wasn't usually there. "What are yeh doin' here?" he asked, almost accusingly.

Harry could tell Hagrid was about to turn back to get his pink umbrella, which housed his wand (that he technically wasn't supposed to have), so he quickly responded, "He's with me."

Hagrid nodded, still slightly unsure, and beckoned them all into his humble abode.

Once Hagrid got to talking, and Dudley relaxed a little bit, they all had a great time. They even talked Hagrid into giving them a more in-depth tour of the grounds, including the Whomping Willow, the giant squid in the lake, and even a short trek through the edge of the Forbidden Forest to see a newfound colony of bowtruckles, much to Hermione's disapproval.

As the bell tower rang over the grounds, the four children bade farewell to Hagrid, making their way toward Hogsmeade to meet up with Ron and Hermione's families, who had just arrived via floo network. Ron and Hermione ran off to find their parents, as well as Ron's little sister, Ginny, leaving Harry and Dudley to themselves.

Harry had never actually been to Hogsmeade yet; it was a privilege usually only given to students in year 3 or above, so everything was new to him, too. He had heard older students talk about the exciting shops and landmarks in the little town, and he couldn't wait to see them all. With Dudley in tow, Harry made his way into every building that caught his eye.

The best of all was Honeydukes. Harry and Dudley loaded their baskets with every type of sweet imaginable, eager to try them all. Dudley had been delighted to see more chocolate frogs on the shelves of the very busy shop, grabbing a few of them for good measure. When they came to the counter to purchase their items, Dudley pulled a small wad of cash from his bag, explaining to Harry that he had taken it from his dad. "I'm not sure it will be enough," he said hesitantly, glancing at the few meager bills he had removed from Vernon's wallet earlier that morning.

"Don't worry about it, Big D.," Harry responded, pulling out his rather loaded pouch of Wizarding Currency. "Besides, muggle money won't work here."

Dudley's eyes widened at the amount of gold his cousin was holding. The pouch was filled to the brim with coins like he had never seen before. He didn't know how much exactly it was worth, but it had to be a lot.

"Where did you get that?" Dudley asked, thinking Harry, like himself, had "borrowed" it from someone else.

"It's mine," Harry replied simply.

Dudley had confusion written all over his face. "But how?" he asked, wondering how a boy who hadn't even received an allowance for doing his chores back at Privet Drive could have so much money.

Harry's blushed, thinking of the vault full of gold coins sitting in Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. "I guess I took some of my dad's money, too," he answered with a laugh.

Dudley laughed along, but in his head he was thinking about his aunt and uncle, Lily and James Potter. He had hardly heard a word about them, and certainly never from Harry. The only time he had been told nice things about Harry's parents was when Hagrid and come for Harry. Besides that, he had known them to be drunken nobodies that died in a car accident. It made him wonder about his mum and her sister, and what his aunt and uncle were like. It was comforting to know that they had left something for his cousin, who had grown up with so little.

The two boys laid their candy on the counter and Dudley watched as Harry counted out the amount of coins needed, barely making a dent in the pouch he was carrying. Something told him there was more where that came from.

As they walked back toward the castle for dinner, Dudley studied his cousin, seeing him as a totally different person than he was at the beginning of the summer. Then again, he supposed, Harry wasn't the only one who had changed. Dudley felt a smile make its way across his face, thinking of all the amazing experiences he had already had that day, and all those to come.

O-O /*

The feast was incredible, as was expected. Dudley's eyes became as wide as saucers the moment the food appeared before him. He felt no shame in pigging out on every delicious morsel of food available to him. He especially enjoyed the pumpkin juice, of which he downed at least 6 cups.

Ron gave Dudley a run for his money, shoveling piles of food into his own mouth with very little grace, much to his mother's dismay. The whole Weasley family (except Charlie and Bill) sat across from the Grangers, who were seated next to Dudley and Harry.

When the feast had finally concluded, it was nearly time for everyone to head to the Quidditch pitch for the big game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Dudley had no idea what to expect. All he knew was that Quidditch was some sort of wizarding sport, which instantly caught his attention. He loved sports. He and Harry walked with the rest of the school toward the pitch, which looked fairly similar to a soccer stadium—only something told him it would be a little different than that.

Ron and Hermione promised to be back soon, after seeing their families off at Hogsmeade station. Both the Grangers and the Weasleys, regrettably, could not stay for the game, but wished Gryffindor luck.

Harry and Dudley got to the stands, sat down, and waited for the other students to fill in. Dudley studied the field before him, noting the three rings on each side of the stadium, raised high in the air. He turned to Harry to ask what they were for, but Harry wasn't there. He was about to stand up and look around for his cousin, confusion written on his face, when Ron and Hermione returned, sliding into the stands to sit on either side of him. Before he had even had a chance to ask them where Harry was, they were throwing Gryffindor scarves and hats onto him and thrusting a sign into his chubby hand.

"There, now you're showing some team spirit," Hermione said, giving Dudley a friendly smile and turning back to the pitch.

Dudley turned the sign around to see what it said. "Go Gryffindor!" flashed in red and gold before changing to read, "Potter's #1!" He had barely had time to let the words sink in when a booming voice rang through the air to announce the arrival of the Gryffindor house Quidditch team. Dudley, jaw hanging open in shock, nearly fell backwards off the bench when he caught sight of his cousin in the lineup, clutching what appeared to be a broom and wearing brilliant red robes with his name on the back.

The entire arena screamed and cheered when the announcer introduced Harry as the 'seeker.' Well, everyone except the green-clad Slytherins. Ron leaned over to Dudley and told him that Harry was the youngest seeker in Hogwarts history. That usually first-years weren't allowed on the team, but that Harry was an especially skilled flyer.

Dudley was about to ask Ron what he meant by flyer when the entire team lifted off the ground on their brooms, circling the pitch and performing a few tricks to please the crowd. As Dudley watched his cousin soar through the air, he was in complete awe. He couldn't believe that his weird, scrawny cousin was basically a jock. He swelled with pride when a nearby Gryffindor asked if he was really Harry's cousin.

Ron, too, seemed in awe of Harry's flying skills, muttering something about Harry probably being good enough to go pro after Hogwarts, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

Harry flew up to the stands, hovering in front of his friends and Dudley for a moment. "Nice poster, Big D.," he quipped, flashing a grin at his cousin who was all decked out in Gryffindor gear.

Dudley, face red, stammered out, "Good luck," before watching Harry fly off toward the center of the field.

As the referee, who introduced herself as Madam Hooch, prepared to start the game, Dudley, Hermione, and Ron moved to the edge of the stands for a better view of the action. Across the field, Malfoy was waving a sign that said "Potter Sucks," much to Dudley's annoyance. Hermione followed his gaze to the cruel Slytherin, and with a flick of her wand changed the sign to say "Potter Rocks." Dudley smirked at Malfoy's reaction, watching as he quickly put away the sign and shot an evil glare at Hermione.

Soon, the game began, and Ron tried to explain to Dudley how Quidditch works as quickly as possible, distractedly rattling off the rules of the game amidst deafening cheers. As the game progressed, he began to understand even more and got super into cheering them on. Dudley loved it. His cousin was a star. He looked like he belonged in the sky, darting back and forth in the air and keeping a watchful eye out for the elusive golden snitch.

Dudley, along with the rest of the crowd, gasped as Harry dodged an incoming bludger. He was even more impressed when Harry and the other seeker began a steep dive toward the ground in pursuit of the snitch later in the game, pulling up at the last possible second.

After countless scores with the quaffle, and several failed attempts to capture the snitch, Dudley was getting nervous. The score was close. If Slytherin got the snitch now, the game would be over and Gryffindor would have lost.

Just then, Dudley saw something flit by right in front of him. His mouth fell open when he saw what it was. The tiny golden ball was beautiful, and just as soon as it had come, it buzzed away. It seemed Harry had seen it too, as he darted toward the snitch at impressive speeds. The Slytherin seeker was right on his tail, and it seemed the rest of the players had stopped to watch what promised to be the end of the game. Cheers rang through the stands, chants of "Potter power!" and "Lets go Lions!"

Dudley shouted "GO HARRY!" his voice joining the chorus of his cousin's fans. He could hardly stand still, his anxiousness causing his legs to feel limp.

Harry flew faster and faster toward the snitch, steadily reaching out with his arm, until he finally grasped it in his fist, coming to a stop right in front of Dudley and all the rest of the Gryffindors.

"POTTER HAS GOT THE SNITCH!" the announcer shouted excitedly, "ANOTHER WIN FOR GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd went wild.

"AMAZING!" Dudley shouted in disbelief and awe, his features laced with wonder and exhilaration. Harry looked to Dudley and pumped his fist in the air, the snitch clutched tightly in his fingers. Dudley was proud to call Harry his cousin that day.

 **And that's that! Of course, I had to write a Quidditch scene. How could I not?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. All of your reviews are lovely! Keep them coming, and I'll keep responding to each one**

 **~Gryffinclaw99**


	6. Growth and Understanding

**Here we go! Second to last chapter. Hope you like it!**

After that exciting match, Harry, Dudley, and all the Gryffindors returned to the common room to celebrate. Slowly, the students filtered out of the room, smiles on their faces. Eventually, the common room was left completely empty, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dudley. With a yawn, Harry glanced at his watch. There would be a train leaving for King's Cross at 11:00 p.m., and it was already 10:30.

Dudley saw Harry's gaze shift to his wrist, knowing full well what that meant. His heart sank. He didn't want to leave—at least not yet. There was still so much to see. He hadn't even gotten a full answer as to why Harry was so well-known! There had to be more to it than school Quidditch.

"I wish I could stay longer," Dudley said with a sigh. "Privet Drive—and, well, the rest of the world—seems so mundane compared to here."

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, as long as you're sure your mum and dad won't wonder where you are, you could always stay the night at the inn in Hogsmeade. Then we could hang out more tomorrow."

"No, I wouldn't want you to have to pay for me. If anything I should be paying you," Dudley replied, looking down at his shoes rather than into Harry's eyes.

Harry could see how conflicted Dudley was. He was surprised to find that was not eager for him to leave either. The past day had felt almost like a dream—like Dudley was the brother he had always wanted him to be—and if he left it would be like it never happened. Plus, he understood how it felt to not want to leave Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.

"You could stay here," Harry said suddenly, drawing Dudley's attention.

"Really?" Dudley said, surprised.

Harry nodded, liking the idea more and more each second. Sleepover in Gryffindor Tower, staying up till the early hours of the morning talking and showing off some magic for Dudley, falling asleep in front of the fire with the comfort of knowing that he would have a friendly face at Privet Drive… It sounded wonderful.

"That could be fun," Ron said, clearly thinking along the same lines as Harry. "I'll go get some pillows and blankets from our dormitory. Hermione, are you in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but agreed, smiling at how comfortable Harry was with Dudley already.

Soon enough, Ron had returned from the boy's dormitory with an armful of blankets and pillows, which he dumped on the floor next to Harry and Dudley. Hermione joined them soon after, accompanied by a thick book, which she promptly laid aside.

The three friends and Dudley spent hours talking about the Wizarding World and asking questions, playing Wizard Chess, and of course, demonstrating their magical abilities. The three wizards had gotten quite good at the levitating charm, raising and lowering objects with the words " _wingardium leviosa_ " as Dudley told them what to lift next. They even invented a game in which Dudley threw an object toward one of the three wizards, and they were tasked with catching it with a spell before it hit them. Hermione, as expected, was in the lead, but Harry wasn't doing half bad. Watching his cousin do magic was incredible. All those years he had thought him a freak, yet here he was casting spells like it was the most natural thing in the world. This really was where he belonged.

"Hey, Harry?" Dudley interrupted, causing a pillow to fall out of the air and smack Ron in the face, "you don't have to come back to live with us after the school year's over, do you? I mean, it's not that I don't want you there it's just that… well, you know." Dudley trailed off. Harry knew what he meant. Privet Drive wasn't the happiest of places. He'd have been much happier surrounded by magic and wizards and chocolate frogs, not endlessly doing chores for Petunia Dursley.

The mood in the room darkened. "The thing is, I don't really have a choice." Harry said somberly.

Dudley was confused. "What? Why?"

Harry pulled a blanket over himself, laying down and turning so that he could stare into the fireplace. "Something about protection, security. It's the safest place for me to be, according to Dumbledore."

"Protection from what?" Dudley asked.

Harry sighed. "Not tonight, Dudley. I'm tired," and with that he ended the conversation, letting the heat of the fireplace and the crackling logs lull him to sleep.

Ron laid down as well, and Hermione informed them that she was going to her dorm to sleep so as to get a better night's rest. Dudley laid awake, staring at the vaulted ceiling and thinking about Harry's answer—or lack thereof. Did this have something to do with all of his admirers? Did he need a security detail to protect him from his fans? Nothing was making sense.

That was when Dudley noticed that Hermione had left her book on the floor by one of the chairs. He had to admit, he was curious. A quick glance at the title told him that it was called "A History of Magic." Dudley didn't usually read books; instead he opted for movies and video games, but he would have to make an exception. He'd never read a magical book before. He gingerly opened it to the first page, then flipped through it, coming across a page marked with a bookmark.

' _Chapter 498 - Section 32: The Downfall of Lord Voldemort_

 _One of the most incredible events in recent wizarding history occurred on October 31, 1981. It was on that day that the most powerful dark wizard, known as Voldemort, was vanquished by none other than Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter of Godric's Hollow…'_

Dudley looked up from the book in shock. This textbook had a chapter devoted to _Harry Potter?_ Had he read that correctly? His cousin, no older than one, had killed an evil wizard? It didn't make sense. He read on.

' _Most agree that the Dark Lord's death was due to the killing curse rebounding, but it is unclear as to how this happened. After making quick work of both Lily and James, Voldemort turned his wand to young Harry, and was struck down immediately, fulfilling the prophecy that had been previously spoken [see Chapter 498 - Section 31]._

 _Harry Potter is known throughout the wizarding world as a great hero, and can be recognized most easily from the lightning-bolt-shaped scar left on his forehead from his encounter with Lord Voldemort. Since that fateful night, he has been living life peacefully in an undisclosed location._

 _[Sidenote] Although the world celebrates Potter's victory over Lord Voldemort, some theorists say that he is not gone for good. Whether or not he survives (in some way, shape, or form) is up for debate, however, wizards and witches alike have lived the last decade in relative peace and quiet, all thanks to Harry James Potter—The Boy Who Lived.'_

The book slipped from Dudley's hands and landed with a thud on the common room floor. Harry was _famous_ … Not just 'quidditch' famous, but famous for killing an evil wizard! Every wizard and witch in the world praised his name and had Harry to thank for their lives, all the while the Dursleys had treated him like dirt.

Dudley's heart was racing. How many times had he made fun of Harrys "ugly scar?" How many times had he called Harry's parents "no good drunks?" Suddenly his apology that afternoon did not seem sufficient. That scar showed that Harry, just a baby, had survived an encounter with perhaps the most evil wizard of all time. His parents had died trying to protect him, not in a drunken car accident.

Anger at himself, anger at his family, anger at the world filled Dudley as he lay down, trying to fall asleep on the floor by the fire. But the boy sleeping next to him would not leave his mind. There was something else that troubled him, as he thought over the information he had just read. Something about the fact that this Voldemort guy might still be alive caused a nervous feeling in the pit of Dudley's stomach. If he was alive, Dudley worried for his cousin's life.

Visions of evil wizards and lightning bolt scars filled his mind as he finally drifted off to sleep.

 **Woo, that chapter was a little heavier. But not too bad, right? Dudley learned some important things.**

 **Please take a few moments out of your day to leave me a review. I love to hear what you all think of what I write. It helps me our on future stories.**

 **Until the very end. (Get it, cause next chapter is the last? Haha)**

 **~Gryffinclaw99**


	7. Going Home

**And here we have the last chapter. Sorry about the wait, I was out of town and busy for the weekend. I really hope you like it.**

The next morning, Dudley awoke to find Harry and Ron beginning to clean up the mess they had all made in the common room the night before. As they all together headed down to the Great Hall for a delicious breakfast, Dudley found himself staring at Harry with a new sense of respect. They finished breakfast and then began a tour of Hogwarts, stopping at a few classrooms to show Dudley what they were like. With only a few more hours till Dudley needed to head home, the four made their way to the quidditch pitch to enjoy the beautiful day.

Dudley was fascinated by the flying brooms and watched intently as Harry showed him how they work, pushing off from the ground and rising high into the air. Dudley craned his neck to keep his eye on his cousin, who became a speck in the sky as he flew toward the clouds. It was crazy to think of how high above ground Harry was, yet he seemed so comfortable there.

Harry landed a few feet from Dudley, with windswept hair and rosy cheeks. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face; flying always made him feel so happy and free. "You want to try?" Harry said suddenly, catching Dudley completely off guard.

"Wha-?"

"You can ride on the back of mine, we'll just circle the castle and come back."

Ron, too, reached for a school broom, getting ready to fly along with Harry, even though he wasn't quite as skilled yet. "'Mione, you can ride with me."

Hermione gave a humorless laugh. "Ha! I would rather kiss a blast-ended skrewt."

"A what?"

"Nevermind."

Harry mounted his broom, followed by Ron, and very reluctantly, Hermione. "You coming, Big D?"

Dudley approached with even more apprehension than Hermione had, awkwardly swinging his leg over the broomstick and grabbing onto Harry's bony shoulders.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist, scowling as he glanced back at her with one eyebrow raised. With little warning, Harry and Dudley lifted off the ground. Dudley watched as the grass became further and further away from his dangling feet, and he snapped his eyes shut. Not long after, though, the feeling of the wind in his hair piqued his curiosity, and he allowed himself to open his eyes. The sight that met him was incredible. They were flying about as high as the rooftops of the towers of the castle, and the ground below seemed so far away. Forgetting his earlier uneasiness, Dudley let out a whoop, receiving a grin from Ron and Hermione.

He couldn't believe it. He was flying, actually flying, and it felt amazing. There was no other sensation like it in the world. Upon seeing Dudley's enjoyment, Harry leaned forward and made the broom go even faster. He darted between turrets and soared past massive windows, allowing Dudley a magnificent bird's eye view of the castle and its grounds.

"Hold on, Dudley," Harry warned, beginning a nosedive toward the ground. Dudley felt like his stomach had been left behind as they descended at immense speeds, pulling up only a few feet from the earth. Ron followed suit, and Hermione screamed the entire way down, eyes squeezed shut.

Harry slowed a little as he took the broom out over the Black Lake, breathing in the salty scent of the sea.

Finally, the four landed gracefully atop the astronomy tower, taking a seat near the edge and gazing across the grounds.

"What time is it?" Dudley asked after a peaceful long pause.

Hermione checked her watch. "Almost noon," she said, "The train leaves at 12:30. I expect they'll have lunch for you there."

Dudley nodded solemnly, wishing he didn't have to go, but knowing he couldn't stay.

"You'll keep in touch?" Harry asked, shifting his gaze to his cousin.

"You can have some of my parchment so you can write to us!" Hermione added, pulling some out of her shoulder bag and handing it to Dudley.

" _Us?_ " Dudley asked, unsure if he heard Hermione correctly.

This time, Ron answered. "Of course, mate. You're our friend now too."

Dudley couldn't help but smile. He had not one, not two, but three wizard pen pals now, which meant he didn't have to leave the wizarding world completely anymore. He would still be connected at least, and Harry could tell him all about Hogwarts and what he's been doing each day.

"But… how do I get ahold of you?" Dudley questioned. He didn't want to have to go to the zoo again and steal an owl every time he wanted to send something to Harry.

"Just use the owl that delivers our messages. I'll have it sent to your window, so Vernon doesn't notice. Once you get what we've sent, you can attach your letter. It'll know where to take it."

Dudley nodded. "Um, Harry?" he said sheepishly. "You wouldn't mind sending me some chocolate frogs every once in a while, would you? They're quite good."

Harry smiled. "Of course, Dudley."

"Can't argue with that," Ron added.

After sitting for a moment longer, Hermione stood. "We'd better get you to the platform soon, Dudley. It's nearly time to go."

"Come on, we'll take the brooms," Harry said.

The three young wizards stood on the platform, waving goodbye as the train pulled away from the station. The boy on the train was hardly the same one that had come in the first place; so much had changed in the last day. He had a whole new perspective on magic, and he also felt that he had gained a friend, maybe even a brother. Hogwarts drifted out of sight, making Dudley feel like he had left a part of himself there. Now all that remained was the promise that next year, he would be able to come again and visit the Wizarding World once more.

O-O /*

A week had passed, and Vernon and Petunia, as expected, had not had the slightest suspicion that their son had not been where he said he was. Life continued on as normal, and Dudley might have thought it had all been a dream, until one night, he was awoken by the sound of tapping on his window. A gorgeous white owl hooted once and lightly pecked the glass. Grinning broadly, Dudley crept out of his bed and quietly opened the window to let in the bird. He took the three letters out of its beak and replaced it with the one of his own that he had already written to Harry. He told the owl where to take it, and waited for it to take off, but it did not move.

Instead it hooted and shook its leg, very reminiscent of the first time Dudley had answered Owl Post when he had been invited to Hogwarts just over a week earlier. Confused, Dudley's gaze shifted to the owl's leg, which had a small package attached to it, much to Dudley's surprise. With excitement, he opened it, and was delighted to see a few chocolate frogs and some other types of candy included, along with a note saying ' _Don't eat it all at once!'_

He smiled and watched as the owl flew back into the night, back to Hogwarts, back to the magical world which Dudley felt lucky to have seen.

' _Until next time,'_ he thought, closing the window once more and returning to his bed. Yes, he could get used to this.

 **And there you have it. I know some people were hoping for more of a reaction from Vernon and Petunia, but I honestly think Dudley could get away with anything with them as parents. They'll believe whatever he said he was up to.**

 **Now, is this really the end? I don't know. I was thinking of writing follow up letters from Harry with updates from Hogwarts, or maybe over the summer he and Dudley can stay up late at night and Harry can tell him all about the Sorcerer's Stone incident. Who knows. Let me know what you think. I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing any of that, but it's an idea.**

 **So now that the story is over, at least for the time being, let me know what you thought of it! I'll keep answering reviews by PM's.**

 **And of course, thank you for checking out my story. I'm amazed by the response it has gotten right from the beginning.**

 **Always,**

 **~Gryffinclaw99**


End file.
